Love Potion
by MyMoony
Summary: Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit beschert dem Hogwarts Tränkemeister eine lange Nacht ... RLSS


Love Potion

Remus Lupin saß in der alten schmutzigen Küche von Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place und spielte mit Sirius Black Zauberschach. Sirius hatte ja eigentlich Poker spielen wollen, doch da Remus kein Geld hatte und Sirius unbedingt um etwas spielen wollte und Strippoker vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte Remus sich geweigert. Sirius hatte zwar etwas gemurrt, als sein Freund das Schachbrett heraufbeschworen hatte, doch aufgrund chronischer Langweile, hatte er schließlich eingewilligt.

Remus wollte eigentlich schon längst in seinem kleinen, schäbigen Haus in Yorkshire sein, weil ihm an diesem Abend ein Vollmond bevorstand, doch er musste noch auf den Wolfsbanntrank warten, den Severus Snape ihm vorbeibringen sollte. Der Tränkemeister war bereits eine halbe Stunde zu spät, doch so lange er den Trank bekommen würde, war Remus das Warten recht.

Sirius warf die Arme mit einem „Verdammt!" in die Luft, als Remus seinen König schlug und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. „Schon wieder! Gnade, Moony, bitte!"

Remus lächelte nur, so wie immer, und ließ das Schachbrett mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal, Padfoot.", sagte er und streckte sich, sodass seine Gelenke knackten. In diesem Moment flammte grünes Feuer in dem leeren Kamin zu seiner Rechten auf und er schaute hinüber, um Severus' Kopf in den Flammen zu sehen.

„Snape!", knurrte Sirius und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, doch Remus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und er verstummte.

„Guten Tag, Severus. Du bist spät.", sagte Remus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Snape rollte die Augen und ignorierte den wütenden Sirius voll und ganz. „Können Sie eigentlich nichts anderes als lächeln, Lupin? Jeder andere wäre wütend!", erwiderte er, wartete jedoch nicht auf Remus Antwort sondern fuhr gleich fort, „Ich hatte zu tun, habe es noch, also kann ich Ihnen den Trank nicht bringen. Sie müssen ihn schon holen kommen."

Dann verschwand sein Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin und ließ Remus und Sirius allein zurück.

„Was fällt dem überhaupt ein? Der hat den Trank zu bringen!", rief Sirius und krempelte sich schon die Ärmel hoch.

„Ach, Sirius, es ist doch jetzt für mich kein Problem, da rüber zu gehen und mir den Trank selbst zu holen oder? Schließlich kann ich froh sein, dass er ihn mir überhaupt braut.", sagte Remus, griff in eine Schüssel auf dem Kaminsims und holte eine Hand voll Flohpulver heraus, „Ich bin auch bald zurück."

Er warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, winkte Sirius kurz zu und stieg mit einem „Snapes Quartiere, Hogwarts" in den Kamin. Nach einer schönen kleinen Karussellfahrt durch die Kamine landete er unsanft auf einem Teppich vor Snapes Kamin. Er hasste diese Art der Fortbewegung, doch nach Hogwarts war es nun mal der schnellste Weg. Remus stand auf und klopfte den Ruß von seinem Umhang, bevor er sich umsah. Anscheinend was dies das Wohnzimmer von Snapes Räumen. Die Sitzgarnitur, vor der er stand, war aus schwarzem Leder und auch sonst war alles recht dunkel eingerichtet, eben so, wie man es von Severus Snape erwarten würde.

„Sind Sie das, Lupin? Kommen Sie ins Labor!", rief Snapes Stimme von weiter weg und Remus sah sich um. Aus einem der Zimmer kam grüner Dampf und Remus vermutete, dass das Labor wohl dort war. Als er die Tür öffnete, kam der grüne Dampf ihm in Massen entgegen und er wedelte mit er Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, um ihn zu vertreiben. „Nun machen Sie schon die Tür zu Lupin!", fauchte der Tränkemeister, den Remus nur gerade so im Dampf erkennen konnte. Remus tat wie ihm geheißen und kam auf Snape zu.

„Ist hier alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und hustete ein wenig.

Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Unterstellen Sie mir etwa, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?"

Remus hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es qualmt so."

„Das gehört so!", knurrte Snape und wendete sich wieder dem Kessel zu, aus dem der Dampf kam, „Der Trank steht dort drüben."

Remus schaute nach links auf den Tisch, auf dem mehrere Flaschen mit Tränken standen und fragte: „Welcher ist es denn?"

„Der in dem gläsernen Kelch.", antwortete Snape genervt und stoppte nun endlich den Dampf, der Remus fürchterlich in den Lungen stach. Der Werwolf griff nach dem Kelch, der, in dem immer noch dichten Dampf, sehr gläsern aussah und hob ihn an die Lippen.

Snape war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen und wartete an der Tür auf Remus, der die ekelhafte Flüssigkeit auf einmal trinken wollte. Doch komischer Weise, schmeckte der Trank gar nicht so fürchterlich wie sonst. Eigentlich war der Geschmack sogar recht angenehm und der Trank roch irgendwie nach Schokolade und Zimt... Hatte Severus ihm nicht gesagt, er könne den Trank nicht ändern?

„Severus...", sagte er, als er an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zurückging, „Sag mal, hast du den Trank irgendwie verändert?"

Snape sah ihn skeptisch an und verschränkte die Arme. „Nein, warum sollte ich auch? Das ist einfach nur Ihre Einbildung."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, heute hat er irgendwie anders geschmeckt."

Snape rollte die Augen gen Decke und zeigte auf den Kamin. „Wie wär's, wenn Sie mich jetzt einfach von Ihrer Anwesenheit erlösen würden, Lupin?"

Remus lächelte. Auf einmal fühlte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sich bei Snape zu bedanken, ihn auf Händen zu tragen und... na ja. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde seine unangebrachten Gedanken los. Das Gefühl jedoch nicht.

„Severus. Ich... wie kann ich dir nur jemals dafür danken, dass du mir die Vollmondnächte leichter machst? Wie kann ich dir das nur zurückzahlen?", fragte er mit einer seltsamen Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Snape schaute ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Aufgrund Ihres leeren Gringotts Verlieses wird das wohl überhaupt nicht möglich sein... Was ist überhaupt mit Ihnen los?"

Remus ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie so fest, dass Severus sie nicht mehr wegziehen konnte.

„Nein, Severus ich meine das vollkommen ernst! Wie kann ich dir einen Gefallen tun?"

Snape riss seine Hand von ihm weg und trat einen weiteren Schritt von ihm zurück. „Wenn Sie so fragen: es wäre ganz schön, wenn Sie mir ein Ei aus dem Nest eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels besorgen könnten, für einen neuen Trank."

Remus grinste und kam auf ihn zu. „Oh, Sev. Du willst mich wohl loswerden, was?"

„Ach was, wo denken Sie hin, Lupin?", erwiderte Snape in einem vor Sarkasmus triefenden Ton, „Lassen Sie diesen Schwachsinn und kommen Sie mir ja nicht zu - "

Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er rücklings umfiel und auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch landete. Lupin grinste verschlagen und bückte sich über ihn.

„Ich weiß etwas viel besseres, mit dem ich dich bezahlen kann.", flüsterte er und lehnte sich zu Severus herunter, der, schon Böses ahnend, versuchte aufzustehen. Doch Remus hielt ihn dort, wo er war und kramte nach seinem Zauberstab, um Snapes unzählige Knöpfe aufzuzaubern. Das Gefühl in seinem Bauch wurde immer stärker und das Verlangen nach Severus wuchs stetig mit.

„Was denn, Lupin? Hier? Der Tisch ist doch viel zu klein und...", begann Severus doch er wurde von Lupins Lippen ruhiggestellt.

„Ach, Sev... wir können es auch beim Abendessen auf dem Lehrertisch in der großen Halle tun. Der ist doch bestimmt groß genug?", grinste er und leckte sich über die Lippen. Severus wurde langsam panisch und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Remus richtete sich schmollend auf und zog Severus mit sich. „Du weißt auch nicht was du willst... aber das hier doch ganz bestimmt...", grinste er und ließ seine Hand an Severus' Körper nach unten gleiten.

Anscheinend nicht mehr im Stande einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, wimmerte Snape nur leise und zeigte in Richtung einer Tür, die offenbar zum Schlafzimmer führte.

Remus sah sich um, lugte durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen und zog Severus mit sich zu dem großen Himmelbett, das mit schwarzer Seide bezogen war.

„So langweilig bist du?", fragte er immer noch grinsend und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Snape, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, ließ seine schwarze Jacke von den Schultern gleiten und sah Remus mit seinem typischen überheblichen Blick an. „So oder gar nicht, Lupin!"

Und das ließ Remus sich nicht zweimal sagen, er zog Severus mit einem Ruck zu sich und riss sein weißes Hemd auf, sodass die Knöpfe wegflogen.

„Dann doch lieber so!"

Er hörte etwas, das sehr stark nach „unzivilisierter Bastard" klang, aus dem Mund seines Opfers und bestrafte ihn mit einem leichten Biss in die Schulter. Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab, die Vorhänge fielen vor die Fenster und es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.

Remus schlug die Augen auf. Sein Kopf tat furchtbar weh und seine Knochen schmerzten nicht minder. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er saß in einer Kerkerzelle auf dem kalten, steinernen Boden, nur mit einer Decke bekleidet, durch das vergitterte Fenster strömte Sonnenlicht und es war ziemlich kalt. Remus versuchte die decke über seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen, doch sie war viel zu kurz, sodass immer ein Körperteil herausragte, egal wie er die Decke hinlegte. Er seufzte. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Und was war mit dem Wolfsbanntrank? Den hatte er doch wohl getrunken? Und bei sich zu Hause war er auch nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte näher kommen. Er spitzte die Ohren und legte den Kopf in einer sehr wolfähnlichen Weise schief. Durch die Gitterstäbe der Metalltür konnte er Severus erkennen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Remus' Gesicht aus. Das Schloss klickte, die Tür schwang auf und Snape trat langsam in das Verlies ein. Remus stand auf und hielt sich die Decke an den Hüften fest.

„Hallo, Severus.", sagte er fröhlich, doch irgendetwas in seinem Kopf fand seine Freude wohl nicht so angebracht und versetzte ihm einen stechenden Schmerz. Der Werwolf griff sich an die Schläfe und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Komm mit.", sagte Severus kühl und seine Schritte entfernten sich wieder etwas, „Ich habe deine Kleidung in meinen Räumen."

Remus beeilte sich, ihm hinterherzulaufen. Er sah im Gang nach links und rechts, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn auch niemand sah und rannte dann zu Severus' Räumen weiter. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm seine Kleidung von Severus entgegen. Dieser verschwand dann in seinem Labor und ließ Remus alleine, damit er sich in Ruhe anziehen konnte.

Remus zog nachdenklich seinen Umhang über den Kopf, als Severus wieder aus dem Labor kam, um ihm ein Glas mit einem dampfenden, roten Trank darin zu reichen.

„Trink das... danach geht es dir besser.", murmelte der Tränkemeister und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Remus musterte den Trank kurz und trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus. Normalerweise war das bei Snapes Tränken das beste.

„Du, Severus?", fragte er vorsichtig und stellte das Glas ab, „Das gestern..."

„Reden wir nicht darüber!", unterbrach ihn Severus und schaute ihn an, „Das beste wird sein, wenn du jetzt gehst..."

Remus nickte. Dann war das also wirklich passiert. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn da geritten hatte. Aber so wusste Severus jetzt wenigstens, wo er bei ihm dran war. Er lehnte sich zu Severus hinunter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Severus starrte ihn überrascht an und als Remus sich zum Kamin umdrehte zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Warte!"

Remus drehte sich hoffnungsvoll zu ihm um, nur um seine Zauberstabspitze vor der Nase zu haben.

„Finite Incantatem!", sagte der Tränkemeister und trat von Remus zurück. Der wusste zwar nicht, was das alles sollte, aber er fragte auch nicht danach.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte Snape ihn und Remus wäre beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen.

„Äh, viel besser, Severus, vielen Dank der Nachfrage.", antwortete Remus, doch Snape rollte nur die Augen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!

„Ich meine... was fühlst du... für... mich?", sagte Snape etwas hilflos.

Remus lächelte verwirrt. „Hab ich das gestern denn nicht klarer als klar gemacht?"

„Ja, schon aber... ach was soll's... verschwinde schon."

Remus lachte kurz, drehte sich wieder zum Feuer um und griff nach dem Flohpulverdöschen auf dem Kaminsims. „Darf ich denn auch wieder kommen?"

Severus schaute von ihm weg und Remus hätte schwören können, dass er einen Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen gesehen hatte, als er mit den Schultern zuckte und in sein Labor zurück schlurfte.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln warf Remus das Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief: „Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place.", um sich erneut auf eine unangenehme Reise durch die Kamine zu begeben.

In der Küche von Sirius' Haus, wurde er von eben jenem mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck empfangen. „Wo warst du denn gestern? Du wolltest doch zurückkommen!"

Remus entschied sich dafür, seinem Freund die Wahrheit lieber nicht zu erzählen, sonst wäre dieser ihm wohl nie wieder zu nahe gekommen.

„Es hat bei Severus etwas länger gedauert und dann habe ich es nicht mehr her geschafft...", sagte er also und ließ die schmutzigen Details einfach weg. Im Grunde hatte er ja noch nicht einmal gelogen, „Wie wär's denn jetzt mit deiner Revanche im Zauberschach?"

Sirius stöhnte und Remus musste lachen. Mal sehen, wann er Severus das nächste Mal besuchen würde.

Der Tränkemeister stand immer noch in seinem Labor, nachdem Remus schon lange gegangen war und hielt einen leeren Glaskelch in der Hand. Ein anderer gläserner Kelch stand noch gefüllt auf einem Tisch, doch der grüne Trank darin war schon längst abgekühlt.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Snapes Lippen. Lupin hatte doch tatsächlich den falschen Trank getrunken. Das konnte auch nur ihm passieren, der keinerlei Ahnung von Tränken hatte. Gut, dass er die Farbe in dem vielen Dampf am vorhergehenden Abend nicht erkannt hatte, war ja noch zu verstehen, aber der Geruch und der Geschmack gehörten ja wohl eindeutig nicht zum Wolfsbanntrank.

Snape war erstmals wirklich misstrauisch geworden, als Lupin in Wolfform in dem Kerker, in den der Tränkemeister ihn bei Sonnenuntergang sicherheitshalber gesperrt hatte, gesessen war und geheult hatte. Aber das Heulen war keineswegs normal gewesen. Es war eher einem Wimmern gleichgekommen und erst, als Snape durch die Gitterstäbe des Verlieses geschaut hatte, war der Werwolf verstummt und hatte mit dem Schwanz gewedelt. War Severus jedoch wieder gegangen, fing alles wieder von vorne an.

Also hatte Snape in seinem Labor seine Tränke überprüft und siehe da: Lupin hatte den falschen Kelch gegriffen und den Wolfsbanntrank stehen lassen. Das erklärte natürlich auch sein merkwürdiges Verhalten, denn der Trank, den er getrunken hatte, war keineswegs harmlos gewesen. Snape grinste und dachte, dass es eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, Remus wegzusperren, da dieser ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso einfach nur überallhin, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd, nachgerannt wäre.

Er hatte nämlich Amortentia getrunken, den stärksten Liebestrank, den es gab. Merlin wusste, wofür der dunkle Lord den wieder brauchte und Snape war dankbar dafür, einen ganzen Kessel voll in Reserve zu haben. Sie beide konnten von Glück reden, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war und der Trank somit seine volle Wirkung nicht entfalten konnte, denn sonst wären sie wohl beide vor Jahresende nicht mehr aus Snapes Bett herausgekommen. Und was das beim Vollmond gegeben hätte wollte Snape gar nicht wissen. Er erschauderte.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob er wirklich wieder kommt, oder ob es doch einzig und allein der Trank war. Mit dem Gegenmittel müsste eigentlich alles wieder so sein wie vorher. Aber gegen so einen kleinen Besuch hätte ich ja nichts."

Er drehte den Kelch in den Fingern. Lupin sollte lieber nicht erfahren, dass Snape sich nach zwei Stunden der Heulerei dazu herabgelassen hatte, zu ihm in das Verlies zu kommen und ihn sogar hinter den Ohren zu kraulen! Im Übrigen hatte der Köter ihm auch den ganzen Umhang vollgesabbert... Ein liebeskranker Werwolf in Hogwarts' Kerkern... zum schreien komisch., dachte Snape und sogar seine innere Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er würde dem Werwolf sein eigenes Missgeschick lieber nicht preisgeben. Schließlich war es für Snape selbst auch ziemlich peinlich. Es ist wohl auch überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Lupin viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, zu heulen, um sich selbst zu verletzen, also würde nichts auffallen. Außer dem leichte Gedächtnisverlust vielleicht.

Snape hob den Kelch an die Nase und atmete einmal tief ein.

Er würde Lupin auch definitiv nicht wissen lassen, dass der wenige Rest, der noch im Glas war, für ihn nach Lupins Haaren und Aftershave roch.


End file.
